Nistro
* Gosyu | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | age = 19 | previous affiliation = WDC Operation Committee | previous occupation = WDC Referee | anime deck = * Bounzer * Xyz Heroic | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Nistro, known as Gauche in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is Mr. Heartland's left-hand man and a committee member responsible for maintaining the World Duel Carnival along with Dextra. Ultimately, his and Dextra's true task during this tournament is searching for "Number" cards. However, he resigns his position in order to join the World Duel Carnival along with his partner, with his goal being to defeat Yuma Tsukumo and the Original "Number" before Kite Tenjo does. Design Appearance Nistro has flame-shaped dark red hair with a lighter red fringe and purple eyes. He has a Duel Disk which looks a lot like Quattro's, but more of a fireball based design. He also has a red Duel Gazer tattoo, like Kite Tenjo, Tres, Quattro, Cinco, and his partner Dextra. Prior to entering the WDC, Nistro used a black and dark red trench coat with a high collar over a red shirt with dark red trousers black shoes and black gloves as well as a bracelet on his left wrist identical to the one on Dextra's right ankle. Later, he can be seen wearing a grey and black colored coat with orange ruffles as well as two belts and leather pants with white and brown cowboy boots. Personality Opposite to Dextra's cold-blooded personality, Nistro is a very high-spirited person evident to how excited he got during the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival. He also has a habit of saying "nori" in each of his sentence. He also seems to take his job less seriously as when investigating mysterious Duels within the tournament, he joked about how some of the Duelists were defeated whilst Dextra maintained a calm manner whilst investigating. This tends to cause frequent arguing with his partner, but they actually get along better than they initially appear and their Dueling styles complement each other well. It also seems Nistro values Dextra (or at least his co-workers in general) highly, as during their Duel with Yuma Tsukumo, he activated a card that served no other purpose than to take the hit for Dextra. Nistro loves Dueling, punishing heavily anyone that dishonors Dueling. As a member of the committee, he is very severe when punishing a cheater, to the point of physically injuring the participant or forbidding him/her of Dueling in the Heartland City for the rest of his/her life. Nistro can be quite competitive with Kite Tenjo, having some form of rivalry with him in collecting "Numbers". After his defeat, he formed a friendly rivalry with Yuma because he likes his spirit, but he also considers Yuma as his "prey" since he possess the "Original Number". Recently, however, he has allied himself with Yuma, because he does not want Yuma to be defeated by anyone except himself.. When Nistro Duels Yuma, he shows a more child like nature, wanting to defeat Yuma with honor, and having Yuma "Duel with strong guts". When he loses, Nistro tells Yuma that it would dishonor him if he didn't Duel with all his might. Etymology Gauche" means "left" in French. This may be a reference to the fact of him being Mr. Heartland's "left hand" while Dextra is the "right hand". His English name also reflects this, as "Nistro" contains the the middle four letters of "sinister", which is another word for "left". Furthermore, "Nistro" could be the short for "sinistro", which means "left" in Italian. The name nistro may refer to the word "Nitro" which means speed, which resembles his fiery and excited personality. Biography History In their childhood, Nistro and Dextra were picked up by Mr. Heartland, who taught them how to Duel. and Kite.]] Years later, they were tested by Heartland alongside other young Duelists such as Kite Tenjo in an attempt to find the next generation's elite Duelists. They were made to fight a Dueling robot, with Heartland having set its level to maximum. The robot physically assaulted them, with Nistro being thrown against a wall. When the robot attempted to do the same to Dextra, he yelled her name. Dextra was saved by Kite, who destroyed the robot with his "Daybreaker". World Duel Carnival Preliminaries During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival, Nistro along with Dextra and Mr. Heartland kept watch over various parts of Heartland City. Seeing the amount of Duelists excited Nistro, but he was quickly scolded by Dextra who told him to be more professional. He then argues with Dextra but is stopped by Mr. Heartland. Kite Tenjo arrived, with Nistro joking about how quickly Kite responded to Heartland's summons. Kite gave him an annoyed look in response. Nistro and Dextra investigated incidents during the World Duel Carnival, such as Housaku Yasai's Vegetable Death Matches. During that time, he wore a blue Duel Gazer. They are responsible for eliminating Duelists who break the rules of the tournament, now Dueling with a tattoo-like Duel Gazer akin to Kite's. When Flip does so, Yuma Tsukumo intervened and Dueled them in Flip's place. Dueling Yuma Tsukumo.]] Their combination overpowered Yuma and drastically lowered his Life Points. On an attempt to turn the Duel around Yuma managed to Summon "Utopia", surprising Nistro and his partner as he holds a "Number" card. When Dextra Summoned "Photon Papilloperative", Yuma identifies them as being affiliated with Kite, and they learn that he has Dueled Kite. Yuma gave up hope when they reduced him 100 to Life Points, but Astral returned and was briefly visible to everyone watching the Duel. Dextra and Nistro identified him (Astral) as the "original Number". Astral helped Yuma execute a winning move and Yuma attacked Dextra. Nistro defended her with "Bounzer Guard", resulting in him losing instead of her. After the Duel, Nistro asks Dextra not to tell Mr. Heartland about Yuma because he wants to defeat him himself before Kite does. After Hart Tenjo disappeared from Heartland Tower, Nistro and Dextra went to look for him via a helicopter. After finding him, Nistro blamed Yuma for kidnapping him and when he tries to take Hart back, he created a powerful energy to force Dextra and Nistro to retreat, when they return, Hart, Yuma and Tori have disappeared. Having found that Hart has disappeared, Kite contacted Nistro and Dextra in order to find out what has happened. Nistro thought it would be best to ignore Kite, but Dextra listened to what he had to say, and then told him the area of the city where Hart was last seen. After Hart was abducted by Cinco, Nistro and Dextra manage to find Yuma in order to question him on Hart's whereabouts. Unfortunately for Nistro, Yuma kicked him in the crotch in order to escape, causing him immense pain. He then regained his power and goes to attack Yuma again, but is stopped by Kite. After discussing about what to do, he along with Dextra decided to leave the job to Yuma and Kite. They then got back into their helicopter and fly away. After Kite and Yuma defeated Quattro and Tres, Hart was rushed to the hospital as he required medical care. Angered at how Mr. Heartland didn't prevent Hart from being hurt, Kite attempted to talk to him about the matter, but is stopped by Nistro and Dextra as he was having a meeting with Dr. Faker about the situation at hand. Nistro mocked Kite for joining up with Yuma, and questions him on why he didn't reveal Yuma's identity to Mr. Heartland. He then stated that if Kite won't take him out, then he would be happy to take care of the matter. On the third day of the World Duel Carnival, Nistro resigned from his job as an administrator in the contest in order to compete. Dextra later asked Nistro if he's going after Yuma. He confirmed that intends to use his true Deck in order to defeat the original Number. Nistro and Dextra begin collecting Heart Pieces and defeat an unspecified number of Duelists off-screen. This path takes Nistro to also challenge Nelson Andrews to a Duel. The two exchanged blows with Nistro forcing Nelson to bring out his "D.D. Jet Iron". Nistro revealed his new ace monster, "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", ultimately beating Nelson's ace. Nelson then gives one of his Heart Pieces to him and before Nistro leaves with Dextra, he tells Yuma to make it to the finals as he wants to fight against him. World Duel Carnival Finals At the WDC Finals party Nistro allowed Yuma to enter despite forgetting his invitation, saving him from two bouncers were attempting to eject him. Nistro told them that despite his looks, Yuma is a finalist. He then turned to talk to Yuma, but he along with his friends had already run inside to the party. Nistro witnessed Cinco and Vetrix attend the party and found them to be suspicous. Dextra confirmed this by telling him about how they were involved with Hart's current condition. The day of the finals, Nistro greeted Yuma at the Duel Coaster, calling the event the final showdown while urging Yuma to still enjoy himself. When Mr. Heartland explained that Spell and Trap Cards will activate from the coaster itself, even Nistro was surprised, not having known. Later then, Nistro easily defeated one of the finalists with "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" and "Riryoku". He told his opponent he was at least ten years too early to challenge him. After Yuma and Anna Kozuki are cornered by the Fallguys' "Magnet" strategy, Nistro rushes in and managed to defeat Fallguys Coyote with his "Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword". He then assisted Yuma in Xyz Summoning his "One-Eyed Skill Gainer" and powering it up enough to defeat the Fallguys at the cost of losing Anna from their team. They then enter the final area of the Duel Coaster. In this underground section, Nistro is challenged by Burning Toramaru, who he defeats with "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer". He then approached Cinco, knowing that it was him that had kidnapped Hart. He wished to take revenge as he had been humiliated when he was unable to get Hart back himself. Cinco negated Nistro's first attack and Nistro told him to fight with his full strength. Cinco claimed he did not need to do that to defeat Nistro and proceeded to inflict heavy damage with more Spell and Trap Cards. He brought out "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", but Cinco even countered that. Nistro was saved by Yuma, who used the effect of "Achacha Chanbara" to reduce the damage Nistro would have taken to zero. Cinco changes lanes after that and Yuma leads Nistro to a Trap Point that contained "The Paths of Destiny". After Yuma had witnessed all of the other semi-final Duels, he ended up arriving at the "Dangerous Canyon" field to see that Nistro was waiting for him. By then, Nistro had recovered his Life Points back to 4000. With Yuma only having only 100 Life Points himself, Nistro decided to restore him back to 4000 via the effect of "Heroic Gift" as he wanted to have a fair and fiery Duel with Yuma. Despite this, Yuma continued to play defensive which annoyed Nistro as he expected an enjoyable Duel. Yuma then realized this and began to Duel up to Nistro's expectations. Midway through the Duel, the field switched to "Battleground of the Setting Sun". Wishing for the Duel to be decided by a battle using their respective ace monsters, Nistro played "Xyz Fierce Battle!!", letting him Summon "Excalibur" and Yuma Summon "Number 39: Utopia". Yuma increased the ATK of "Utopia" with "Double or Nothing!", winning him the Duel. Despite his loss, Nistro wished Yuma luck, and gave him "Excalibur". Decks Bouncer Nistro initially played a "Bounzer" Deck focused on Summoning high-Level monsters in order to punish and relentlessly attack the opponent, reflecting his fiery personality. This Deck is spearheaded by "Photon Strike Bounzer" and was given to him by Mr. Heartland . Heroic Nistro later uses his "Xyz Heroic" Deck, whose card names are based on various warriors and weapons. This Deck is also said to be Nistro's "real power" . He also utilizes various cards to increase his monsters' ATK such as "Riryoku", "Heroic Chance" and "Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword". In addition, Nistro also uses several cards which make Xyz Summoning easier and require less cards, such as "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" and "Xyz Jeweled Crown". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters